Haruhi Fujioka
Haruhi Fujioka (藤岡 ハルヒ, Fujioka Haruhi) is the main character of the Ouran High School Host Club series. She is an intelligent first-year student from a middle-class ("poor" to Ouran standards) family who attends the Ouran Academy on a special scholarship that requires her to rank first in her class. Character Outline She joined the Ouran Host Club to pay off a ¥8,000,000 debt after breaking an expensive vase which was for an auction. At first, due to her short hair and androgynous clothes, everyone thinks that she is a feminine-looking boy (apart from Kyoya Ootori, who knew she was a girl from the beginning and the others found out along the way during the first episode.) Even after the club found out her true gender, Haruhi still dresses in the male uniform and pretends to be male so she can work off her debt as a host. Personality "]] Haruhi is, above all, independent and straightforward, and believes that your gender should not define your personality. Since she was raised differently from her classmates at Ouran, she displays more practical, down to earth, responsible qualities and is not easily swayed by the charms of the other hosts. Even when she first meets the hosts, she only reacts nervously instead of becoming immediately infatuated like most of the girls. Haruhi has a deeper voice than other female students, so she is not easily recognized as a girl. Although habitually unflappable, it is shown that she fears thunderstorms (Brontophobia), which terrify her to the point that she is stricken with paralysis. She enjoys peace and quiet, doesn't mind working, and is a fanatic about fancy tuna, which is used as a bribe to get her involved in some of the more peculiar Host Club schemes. Without bribery, Haruhi is described as "apathetic" by the twins when it comes to making some decisions, usually with regard to the host club. Haruhi is sometimes unaware of her own feelings, like her feelings of love for Tamaki in volume 13. At her old school, she had many friends and was asked out a lot, showing she was somewhat more sociable than at Ouran. Even so, she becomes a popular Host with her regular conversation and charming smile. She often shows her exasperation and distaste for the club, and even her fellow members, but she cares deeply for each of them. They, in turn, love her and regard her very highly, though they don't all put it into words (e.g. Kyoya and Takashi). All six of them are very protective of her. Appearance In her first appearance Haruhi is introduced with a very geeky, boyish look: short messy hair, big glasses, and a baggy outfit. Haruhi has a slender build, causing her body to lack feminine features which is mentioned a few times throughout the series. She has brown hair which she cut shortly after a boy stuck gum in there a few days before school. Usual Appearance She sometimes has to wear a long wig that resembles how her hair used to be. Clients often comment on her big, shining eyes, saying they give her a more girlish look; the shining is actually caused by her contacts, which the Host Club gave her after realizing that she had some "potential". Throughout the course of the series, many people - girls and boys - grow a crush on her after seeing her charming smile. She resembles her late mother who was a lawyer. She has worn a dress at Ouran a few times, usually as a disguise. Just before she left to study abroad, she revealed to the school she was in fact a girl. The students seemed to have already realized this, but what they thought they realized was that Haruhi was a crossdresser( and surprisingly they didn't really mind that she was actually a girl!). Haruhi is 155 cm tall (5'1'').'' Relationships Haruhi is seen entering into a romantic relationship with Tamaki Suoh in chapter 81 of the manga, but in fact her first kiss is with a girl. (Tamaki caused this by pushing her into the girl when trying to stop her from kissing her on the cheek. The kiss on the cheek was a reward the Host Club offered in a dance competition.) At the end of chapter 80 of the series, she admits she's in love with Tamaki Suoh. Tamaki says in chapter 81 that he loves her too. Also in the extra chapter, it is shown that she and Tamaki get married and have children! Tamaki Suoh At the beginning of the series Tamaki sees Haruhi as nothing more than a peasant boy, but feels attracted to her in a way that he probably couldn't explain if he hadn't found out she was a girl towards the end of the chapter. He asked Haruhi to join the Host Club because she broke a rare vase that was worth ¥8,000,000. For the most part of the series, he has an underlying love for Haruhi which he explains as "Fatherly Love" to the others, not understanding himself that the feeling he has for her is, in fact, romantic love. Haruhi just thinks he is an idiot and slowly falls for his charm even though she doesn't know why. Even though her feelings start to develop when Tamaki kisses her on the forehead she has always had some romatic feelings for him, but it is only after Haruhi is kidnapped by some people who work for the Suoh company does Tamaki realize that the love he has for her is romantic love and not fatherly love. He then gets upset when he gets brushed off by Haruhi as he strongly believes that she loves him back. Haruhi confesses her love for him when he goes to see his mother. He then returns that with a kiss and goes with her when she goes to study abroad. In volume 18, the last volume extras were included of the two: one about them living in Boston together as a couple; a second of Tamaki planning to ask Haruhi's father for Haruhi's hand in marriage; a third showing Haruhi and Tamaki getting married. Another extra revealed that Haruhi and Tamaki had children together. Ryouji "Ranka" Fujioka Haruhi's (cross dressing) father. Ranka is an extremely doting and overly energetic father, which is a huge contrast upon Haruhi's very dry and uninterested personality. The two love each other very much, although Haruhi doesn't really show her affection through words. Ranka's personality is very close to Tamaki's, which is presumably how Haruhi puts up so well with Tamaki. Even though at first when he saw Tamaki on Haruhi he became quite angry and disliked him at first he is very protective and is a always looking for Haruhi best interst. Even though he accepts Haruhi's independence he can't accept her being grown up. He always trys to dress her up and occasionally succeeds. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin Haruhi is a very important part of the twins' lives, for she was the first person to "enter their world" by being able to tell them apart and give a good reason for how she tells them apart. At first, Haruhi just views them as spoiled brats that only annoy her, but during their real fight, Haruhi becomes very worried about them, because Kaoru would not tell her why they were fighting and Hikaru was avoiding her. After this, she feels really guilty about not being able to help. So she tries to be more open to listen to them if they have any problems, realizing that she does care for them. A running gag in the manga is the twins being very hypocritical. It's unknown if they do this on purpose, and Haruhi pointing out that they do the same thing of whatever they were criticizing. (E.g. When Haruhi met the twins' parents for the first time, the twins were just like their mother, but claimed they weren't and were more "Shy like Father" to which Haruhi responds: "Am I supposed to laugh right now?") Both twins confessed their love for Haruhi, to which she was shocked and never even suspected. After Hikaru confessed his love to Haruhi, she became really nervous and didn't know how to respond. When she told him that she couldn't go out with him and only considered him to be a friend, he caught her off guard by asking if she loved Tamaki. At first she answered that she respected him, but the second time he asked she said "yes". Kyoya Ootori Kyoya is the second in command at the host club, and the first of them to realize she is a girl. He manages her debt in the club and is constantly using it as a reason to get her to follow along with the club's crazy antics. At first she thinks him harsh, cold, and manipulative, which isn't far from the truth. He puts on a calm, cool mask at the club and when in front of powerful members of the community that could benefit his life. He is the Shadow King of the club who can threaten others and manipulate them to get them to do what he wants, and for a while, this was all Haruhi looked at him as. Later she realized that both of these personalities are just facades, and underneath he is a good-hearted person who wants to help others and cares for his friends. She discovers this when he helps a woman who was being scammed, and although he says he recognized her by her ring as a wealthy man's wife, she knows he couldn't have seen the ring from where they were standing and is just trying to make himself look cold. The two have many chats throughout the series and they can be considered friends, and in the last episode of the anime series she admits that she believes Kyoya-sempai is amazing. The two are the only truly level-headed members of the Host Club, and agree on many points. He is also the "Mommy" in their little family, Tamaki being the "Daddy", and Haruhi the "Beloved Daughter". Etymology Haruhi's first name (ハルヒ, Haruhi) is spelled using the katakana writing system and is a common name given to girls in Japan. It has many meanings depending on the kanji used, but it normally means "Spring Day". Fujioka (藤岡, Fujioka) means "wisteria hill". It can also denote someone who lives near or on Mount Fuji. Gallery Haruhi To This To That.jpg|Difference between Haruhi in middle school and in high school Haruhi Wearing The Girl's Uniform.jpg|Haruhi wears Ouran Academy's female uniform. haruhifujioka18.jpg|Haruhi wears a dress insisted by her father Me Crying.jpg|Haruhi crying when her contact slipped Hitachiin-haruhi.jpg|Haruhi with Kaoru and Hikaru Yahh.png|Wearing St. Lobelia's uniform Haruhi.1.jpg Haruhifujioka37rs.png Haruhi Fujioka (119).jpg Haruhi3.jpg|Haruhi working her charms Haruhi2.jpg|A surprised or 'don't understand' face which often comes after one of Tamaki's crazy ideas. HaruhiFujioka.jpg|Haruhi dressed up for the Ouran Fair HaruhiFujioka.jpg HNI 0036.jpg|Haruhi HNI 0030.jpg|Haruhi on the cover of the manga, volume 1 Trivia *Haruhi's birthday, the 4th of February, is said to be the first day of Spring in Japan. In Japan, the word for "Spring" is "Haru" (春) and is spoken in the same way as the first part of Haruhi's name. Other birthdays that were suggested for her were likewise associated with the changing of the seasons and also floral themes. *Honey calls her "Haru-chan". *Tamaki calls her "daughter" and wants her to dress more girly. (So do the twins.) *Haruhi kissed a girl with her first kiss to pay off one-third of her owed debt. *Haruhi's mother died when she was 8 years old, or so some sources say, however in the anime she states that her mother has been dead for ten years, which would have made her 18 entering her first year of highschool (however it is sure that that she was not 18 upon entering Ouran), there was therefore a slight misunderstanding somewhere... *It was stated that when Haruhi was in middle school, she received confessions of love from boys at least once a month. *The order in which the Host Club members realized Haruhi was a girl was: Kyoya, Honey, Hikaru & Kaoru, Takashi, then Tamaki. *The glasses that she wore in chapter one and episode one are her grandfather's glasses. *Haruhi has the same English voice actress as Winry Rockbell from Fullmetal Alchemist and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. This creates an amusing coincidence for fans of both series, since Winry is the love interest of the titular Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric - who shares the same English voice actor as Tamaki. *Her Japanese voice actress Maaya Sakamoto voices Crona from Soul Eater whose gender is unknown as of this moment. *The Japanese voice actors of Haruhi and Hikaru are married. *Haruhi uses Ore ''instead of ''Watashi. Ore is a method to say 'I' for men. *She wore in episode 22 along with the others, Tamaki Suoh not, a forehead protector. Just like the ninjas in the popular anime Naruto and Naruto Shippuden do. Quotes *"It's better to be recognized by who you are than be recognized by what sex you are." *"I think it's fun to know the person little by little through looking at their personality." *"Besides, it doesn't really matter, does it? Why should I care about appearances and labels anyway. It's what's on the inside that counts." *"A person can change, at the moment when the person wishes to change." *''(To Suzushima)'' "That is really selfish. You didn't even try to tell her your feelings, so there's no way she'll understand it. You've already decided. What's the use of not telling her?" * "I hate all these damn rich people." * "Rich Bastards." *(To Tamaki) You enlarged my photo?! How dare you?! *''(About Kyoya)'' He's like some kind of heartless taxcollector. *''(To the Hitachiin Twins about the cookie crumbs on her face) ''You know, I can take it off by myself if you tell me so. *(Tamaki) Haruhi... (Haruhi) Ow..ow...One of my contacts slipped....(Tamaki) Con..? (Haruhi) Whew! It came out! *Come on, Senpai, would you please stop growing mushrooms in other people's closets?! *Openly what? *(To Honey)I'm not a hero, I'm a honor student. AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING HARU-CHAN?!?!?! *"My face feels heavy, and I can't walk in these shoes." *"Mom... Mom in heaven.... Does love come suddenly like this?" *(''To Hikaru) ''"I would solve a friend's problem.... then also find a way to keep them from ending up with a new problem" Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Host Club Members Category:Manga Characters Category:Class 1-A Students Category:Female Characters Category:Ouran Academy Students Category:Possible and Real Host Club Couples